User blog:Alica123/iStart A Fanwar speculation :)
Hey guys. So, after knowing what iStart a fanwar is going to be about, I made up a little speculation :) Here it is: ---- Carly, Freddie and Sam attend next year's Webicon. There, Carly has a little crush on a guy named Adam. After a really short time, they instantly date - and it makes Freddie really jealous, because he has still a little crush on Carly. ---- Not knowing what to do, he's looking for a way to break up Carly and Adam's relationship. So, his way leads him to Sam, and the first thing he does, is asking her for help. Sam asks how, and Freddie tells her how: That they suddenly kiss while speaking to the fans at Webicon, in front of Carly. For sure, Sam begins to make fun of him and doesn't agree with it. Freddie is a little bit mad at her, and doesn't know what to do. ---- Webicon starts. It's iCarly's turn. Freddie looks upset and jealous at the cute glances Adam and Carly give each other.. Adam is standing in the crowd of fans, and Carly's eyes seem like being only on him. Sam realizes Freddie's looks. So, she touches his shoulder, and when he looks at her, she suddenly kisses him. ///\\\ Carly still didn't look at them, untill she sees the looks of the fans who can't believe... And feels same when seeing Freddie and Sam kissing. When Freddie and Sam end their kiss, Freddie whispers 'Thank you..' While Sam doesn't answer anything. Carly says in a jealous voice: 'I can't believe this!' At this moment, a Seddie shipping, extremely happy fan cries: 'Believe it!' and throws a chair on her. Carly seems upset, and runs out. Freddie thanks Sam again before following Carly. After he was gone, Sam says to herself, without anyone hearing her: "No problem... Good... luck.." in a voice sounding kind of upset. The fans begin to fight: Seddie shippers lose their happieness because of Freddie following Carly, Creddie shippers are shocked and kind of happy at the same time, and they fight. Sam takes a flare gun and shoots so the crowd shuts up and Sam calms them down. ---- Freddie goes to Carly, who is crying in a room. He asks her: "Carly, Carly.. What's the matter? You're in love with Adam, aren't you...?? Please, don't cry..." "Since when are Sam and you dating, and why are you doing this in front of such a big crowd?" "Wait.. Carly, are you jealous?" "..Maybe. But you don't have to care." "Listen, Carly. I DO have to care. You're my best friend. And now, let's be honest. Sam and I aren't dating. Why should we.. Look, I asked her to do this to get YOU jealous so you break up with.. Adam." // Carly is speechless. A happy glance is on her face, and she doesn't know what to say. At this moment, Freddie starts to kiss her. Suddenly someone opens the door... Noone else than Adam, who wants to speak with Carly. (Adam:)"What the....??" Freddie instantly says: "Nothing... Nothing, this is just a big missunderstood, you two are still dating.. I'm sorry.. Adam, blame me, don't blame Carly, it's all my fault, I kissed HER at the same moment you opened the door.." Carly seems irritated. Adam looks speechless. Freddie goes out without a word. ---- Adam and Carly broke up. Not because of what happened with Carly and Freddie, only because she didn't think that they belong together anymore. ---- Back in Seattle. Sam and Freddie meet at a street, Freddie told her that he wants to speak with her. "What's the matter, Fredweird?" "Listen, Sam. You know.. What happened at Webicon?" "That you followed Carls and kissed her? Yeah." "No, the thing before... You know, the reason why Carly ran out..." "What about it?" "Sam. Because of the thing that happened then, now, I know who I really.. love. Not Carly. It was so wrong..." (Sam, whispering so Freddie doesn't hear her:) "What the.." "...You know what I want to say, right." "No, I seriously don't." "YOU." *gasp* (Sam:) "..." "What? don't you want to say anything?" "Listen, Freddie.. The real wrong thing here is the fact that you think that you're in love with ME. You hate me. We all know it and..." "..No, that's only childish.." "It's not childish, it's the reality... I'm sorry Freddie.. But.. I can't accept it... It's not your fault.. I... I'm sorry." With this words, Sam walks away leaving a lonely and upset Freddie behind her. ---- (Freddie, at home in his room) Freddie can't believe. With a tear in his eye, he tears off the big photo of Carly from his wall and takes one of Sam instead. He constantly looks at her for some minutes.. In his anger, he literally destroys a bottle of Peppy coke. Then, he can't do anything but shaking his head, and the episode ends with him leaving his room. ---- What do you guys think? Is it realistic/unrealistic? Do you want it to happen like that/ another way? Feel free to comment :) Category:Blog posts